


Indulgence (October 7)

by Atzen_Mierge



Series: Inktober: Novel Edition (2018) [7]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: (they go hand in hand), Bendy has not been brought to life yet, Boredom, GAS! GAS! GAS!, Gen, Henry and Joey are work friends, Henry needs a break from drawing by drawing, I think I described a classic cartoon, Monotony, Originally I was going to reference Discworld but eh, Though Joey can be somewhat of a threat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 23:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16229462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atzen_Mierge/pseuds/Atzen_Mierge
Summary: Every now and then people need a break from their work. Especially from traditional animation. Thus is why Henry chooses to have little breaks. On payroll.





	Indulgence (October 7)

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to push this for tomorrow but I decided what the hell. I am tired but I must carry on.
> 
> Sorry to keep ya'll waiting.

It had been a couple hours and the pencil never left the paper. The sound of flipping pages and then a pause before it was repeated sounded out in the small space Henry was in. If one were to watch him, his movements would be described as mechanical. The animator was a master at his craft and, to him, it was like riding a bike.

Henry did have his moments though. The grating monotony brought him to stray from his job in the form of sketching and bursts of creativity.

He set his stack of work to the side to grab a fresh piece of paper to sit in front of him.

' _What should I_ draw...,' Henry thought. His bottom lip was curled slightly in his mouth. He set down his pencil and it began to move.

The drawings started out with Bendy watching race cars zooming around the track. From there the story started drawing itself out. Bendy wanted to join in but was told off by a man in charge. The devil sulks out but figures he would make his own race car and does so. He returns with his new car and is allowed on the track. During the race the poor devil keeps finding bad luck as he gets rammed into, has to replace a tire, make his car an airplane for a while, and the like. However, he manages to win the race by a hair.

Henry pulled out of his zone. The story was done, he realized. It didn't even take that long to complete. He overlooked his sequences of drawings.

“What should I name this...?” Henry muttered.

“Procrastination.”

The animator whipped around and with wide eyes saw Joey standing behind him.

'Was I that absorbed in my work?' He thought as he made flustered noises. “Sorry, uh... I was taking a break.”

Joey merely smiled and shook his head, “Its alright friend. As long it'll help you be more productive in the long-run.” He patted Henry's shoulder then left.

The animator sucked in a breath to calm him down.

' _Glad that went well_.'

He placed his paused work back to where it was but not until naming his little indulgence comic: _Speed Demon_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking that once I reach the 10th prompt I'll deviate from BatIM and write for other fandoms. If anyone objects to this, tell me.
> 
> Without further ado, here goes the whole spiel!:  
> Tell me what you liked or disliked in the comments and tell me why you thought that way.
> 
> If you liked this fic you'll probably like my other ones. I have a ton more BatIM if that's your niche.
> 
> Would you like to see anything written? If so tell me what you want (it can be as simple as a one word prompt) and I might do it. It's free! (Crediting you is a default.)


End file.
